


Chrismas At The Bunker

by Lunchbox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Gen, to be completely honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunchbox/pseuds/Lunchbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its all christmassy here, sam gets dean a very special present. <br/>cue the return of the samulet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrismas At The Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying their holidays.   
> This was meant to be uploaded weeks ago.

It wasn't unusual for the boys to have a hunt during Christmas Eve , it seemed more like a tradition. And yet here they were, hands covered in blood, and a burning corpse of who knows what monster that had taken too many innocent lives.

They drove back to the bunker, night falling upon them, midnight striking as they reached home. The bunker smelling like apples and cinnamon. Some damn candles Sam had gotten. 

It wasn't common for them to even have a tree up, decorated but there it was. A tree no taller than one foot off the ground set on a corner table, multi colored lights flickering every second. 

There were three presents under the tree. One labeled for Sam and the other two labeled for Dean. 

"Seems like Santa came early today" Dean chuckled as he came out of their kitchen, open beers in hand. A silly Christmas hat and faux white beard on his head and face

Sam took the beer that was offered to him and took a sip from the cool liquid. Dean had placed a headband with antlers and bells on Sam’s head and jingled the bells as he moved his hand away.

"Come on Dean" Sam laughed. 

Dean had gotten the gifts from under the tree and walked over to his brother, rubbing his belly. 

"Ho ho ho" he said "tell me little boy, have you been naughty or nice this year" he forced his voice to be like that of what is meant to be santa’s voice

Sam threw a pillow at dean trying to pull the headband off as Dean gave him a sad look.   
"Fine" Sam said as he pushed the headband back in place, the bells jingling as his hand moved away and waited for Dean to hand out the gifts. 

"This here says it's for a Sammy Winchester, guess that's you little boy. Says it's from a cool guy named Dean" he passed a medium sized gift -which weighed about a pound- at his brother as he took the seat next to Sam, twisting his body so it could be facing him. 

"Ah lemme see what I got here. Aha! This one here says it's from Sam to imp--dude, seriously?" Dean rolled his eyes as he nudged Sam on his leg.

"What, who's that for?" Sam asked with a chuckle in his voice

"You know who it's for jackass" dean said. 

"Oh right, impala67" Sam mocked, once again.

"Ugh, alright alright. This one here says it's for Dean from Dean, awww" he said, batting his eyelashes at Sam. 

They both took a sip from their beers as they began tearing at the paper, which was actually Christmas paper, and not just brown bags from the liquor store. 

Dean was looking expectantly at Sam as he unwrapped his gift, which was a brand new iPad -which apparently had been modded just like that of Charlie's.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he took the electronic out of it's compartment, with a note from Charlie which let Sam know what was actually inside the damn thing. 

"Well ya’know, you did tell me you wanted one" Dean said as he hid his smile as he looked down to unwrap his own gift-large and thick. He was careful with the wrapping, not wanting to tear and destroy what Sam could've spent a while wrapping up for him. This was something completely new to them, having a decent Christmas in what they called home. 

There was a brown box, which Dean looked up at Sam, a soft smile on both their lips 

"What is it Sammy?" He asked as he took the box’s lid off, the first thing he saw was the logo of AC/DC’s band, big and untouched. Vinyl records, he flipped through them

"Sammy no, no way man" he said gleefully as he took them out, a set of fifteen vinyl records, all from his favorite bands. 

"Damn Sammy, thanks a lot" he said as he set the box down with all the vinyls and reached out for a hug from his brother. 

Sam looked pleased, troubled but pleased. 

"What'd Dean get you?" He chuckled, beers long forgotten in the process of gift opening. 

"Well uh" he tore at the paper, not really caring anymore, which unveiled a magazine.   
"Busty Asian beauties...limited Christmas edition" they both let out a hearty laughter, Sam shaking his head as Dean held up the magazine to show Sam the cover. Smiling at each other every once in a while. Sam got up suddenly, startling Dean who dropped his magazine to the ground. 

"What's wrong Sam?"  
He leaned down to pick up the dropped item, placing it on the center table which was in front of the couch. 

"Be right back--I'll just be right back" Sam repeated as his body disappeared into the hallway that led to their rooms. 

Dean got up to get them both some coffee and something to munch on. 

They both arrived to the couch together, Deans hands busied with the cups and plates with food, as Sam’s were occupied with a small box, gift wrapped as well-red with snowmen and snowflakes decorating the paper. 

They took a seat Sam looking at the box, and fiddling with it before he handed it over to Dean.   
Dean set the plates and cups on the table, reaching for the remote as he was taking a seat.

"Uh, this is yours too Dean" Sam said as he placed the gift on Dean’s hands and wiped at his eyes before Dean could see the tear streaming down his face. 

"What is it sam?" He asked, peering at the small wrapped box in confusion.

"Just open it man" 

Dean did, carefully. The wrapping was covering a small box, and Dean looked up at Sam questioningly as he took the small top off the box, revealing green tissue paper his fingers digging through the paper carefully.

“Sammy, are you proposing to me?” he laughed, the smile disappearing when he looked over at Sam whose face was serious , eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"What the" was all Dean said as his fingers brushed against cool metal and what felt like a leather string. 

Out from under all the tissue paper, Dean found in his hands the same amulet that Sam had given him many christmas' ago. The same amulet he threw away that night. The same amulet that caused regret to twist in the pit of his stomach every time he looked into his brother’s eyes.

"Sammy?" Dean looked up, eyes stinging with tears, meeting with Sam’s glazed over eyes.

"Merry Christmas Dean" he said, a tear streaming down the side of his cheek. 

Dean didn't think of anything. He pushed past the wrapping paper and wrapped his brother in his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple and running his fingers through his hair. 

"Thanks Sam, I love it" tears streaming down his face as he pulled the leather string over his head and put the metal pendant in it's place. Patting it gently. 

"Movie?" Dean asked a he reached for the control turning the tv on , and finding that the nightmare before Christmas was currently playing. 

They didn't care what was on screen, just being with each other safe and sound was all they really needed for a good Christmas. 

"Merry Christmas Sammy."


End file.
